


Real?

by troubledsouls



Series: What can I do to prove my existence? (Vent fics) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real?

He kneels over the toilet, cool tile under his knees, fingers poised in front of an open mouth. 

He's never done this before, but the voices are telling him to, so he might as well. 

He shoves his fingers into his mouth and down his throat so they tigger his gag reflex, and he throws up. 

It's a somehow freeing feeling. 

He's proven his existence.


End file.
